Noche
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: Oscar Wilde dijo:"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante", era exactamente lo que Bella había sentido esa noche, cuando Edward apareció.


**Summary:**** Oscar Wilde dijo:"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante", era exactamente lo que Bella había sentido esa noche, cuando Edward apareció.**

**Disclaimer:**** Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes han sido tomados de nuestra querida Steph para mi propia diversión. Cualquier, repito CUALQUIER, copia de la historia está penada por la ley y demás. Bla bla bla. Por Jane y The Wolfpack. Amen.**

_**Aviso:**_** La autora recomienda altamente escuchar la canción **_**"The Hand that feeds- Nine Inch Nails"**_** para "entrar en este mundo". También deja dicho que es un: OoC y un AU. Asíque, entren bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Enjoy people:)**

**XXXXX**

**-Noche-**

_**Kristen V. Cullen**_

"_What if this whole crusade's _

_A charade _

_And behind it all there's a price to be paid _

_For the blood _

_On which we dine _

_Justified in the name of the holy and the divine"_

_-The Hand that feeds, Nine Inch Nails-_

Ella saltó de una azotea a otra por décima vez desde que había pisado las calles de Port Angeles.

La música vibraba en sus oídos a través de los auriculares, ralentizando su pulso, dándole un ritmo a sus saltos sobrehumanos.

Era algo que ya había hecho mil veces, era algo que haría más de un millón, pero todas las veces parecían la primera caza.

Ese era su destino. Porque ella no era nueva en esto, al contrario, su familia llevaba miles de años en el negocio.

Isabella Swan era una Cazadora de la noche, nada podía cambiar eso. Era parte de los herederos celestiales.

Su trabajo era matar a cualquier vampiro que se acercara a un humano, cualquier hijo de ángel caído que se atreviera a tocar a un ser nulo.

Esto no era una guerra entre Dios y Satanás, era una masacre que se llevaba a acabo en el centro del camino. Ni cielo ni infierno. La tierra era el tablero de ajedrez, y los "sin poderes" los peones. Pero los demás eran piezas fuertes, de importancia.

Era su deber, no podía dejar que ellos ganaran. Su ser se lo impedía.

"_Y esta vez quieren meterse con Liz"_, le recordó su conciencia claramente.

_Pandora's Box_ era el club por excelencia de humanos y no tan humanos allí, y era obvio que su protegida no había escuchado su advertencia la primera vez. _"Claro que no, ¿cuándo lo hace?"_ gruñó al saltar e impulsarse contra una pared hacía el edificio que la obstruía la vista del enorme cartel de neón, brillante en la noche primaveral.

Gente, entrando y saliendo. Risas, charlas. Todos los ruidos, no importaba la distancia, abarcaban sus sentidos. Los olores, el tabaco y el alcohol.

-Concéntrate-se dijo, cerrando sus ojos por un microsegundo. Necesitaba abarcar todo el lugar. Esa horrible presencia ya había tensado sus músculos y lo poco de humano que todavía vivía en ella ya había desaparecido. Pero necesitaba algo más.

Charles le había dicho que no podía liberarlo por completo a menos que fuese necesario, particularmente en su caso sería peligroso. Así que trató de que aquella concentración de poder que apenas raspaba la esquina de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en servicio se liberase solo un poco. Sintiendo ese cosquilleo interno, y a la vez nada.

Lo describiría como un extenso y efímero manto que cubría todo, absolutamente todo. Era la expansión de su poder. Ahora el club estaba en su radar, suponía que si dejaba de focalizarse solo en ese gran lugar, podría sentir la ciudad entera.

Suspiró, queriendo ahogar la carrera casi frenética de su incansable mente. No podía dejar de pensar en mil cosas a la vez.

Y sobre todo, no podía sacarse de encima una molesta intranquilidad. ¿Un mal presentimiento? Esperaba que no, por lo menos no más de lo normal.

Solo esperaba que todavía no hubieran encontrado a Lizzie. Malik se lo había advertido antes de abandonar Holanda, tal vez todos los cazadores en entrenamiento estuviesen en peligro.

"_Malditos monstruos."_

Ella solo tenía dieciocho años, pero podía presumir de una buena pelea contra cualquiera de ellos. Era una de las pocas especiales entre su raza.

Pero no por nada necesitaban refuerzos.

No por nada ella esperaba, casi con ansia, que él se presentara. Escuchar su característico: _"Buffy, ¿llamabas?"_, no importaba el coraje que le diera ese sobrenombre.

-Idiota, dónde demonios te metiste-susurró-. Perderás la apuesta- _"Como si fuera a aparecer solo por eso"_, se burló. Desde Forks él no llegaría con la suficiente rapidez para encontrarla, y el anillo que el Pacto le había dado no permitía que la rastreasen.

Se detuvo en el espacio entre un techo y otro, dividido por un camino demasiado angosto para ser considerado calle, entre un viejo restaurante y un destartalado bar frente al club.

Tocó el suelo de manera insonora, con un calculado salto de nueve u ocho metros tal vez, y camino tranquila, apegándose a la clandestinidad, jugando al mismo juego que _ellos_.

No hacía falta resaltar más de la cuenta.

Su sobretodo negro era algo bueno para mezclarse en la oscuridad. Cruzó la calle mientras bajaba por completo el volumen de su música. Alerta era la palabra en este momento. Tocó su fiel vara de plata, Artemis, infundiéndose valor.

Estacas y dagas también formaban parte de su arsenal escondido, pero su arma era la mejor compañera, la que nunca fallaba.

Suspiró, recostándose en la esquina y cerrando los ojos, esperando. Lo sentía, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más vivo.

"_Prepárate." _

Era un leve pulso, tal vez fuera uno, dos como mucho. Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Pero la ansiedad y los nervios se habían instalado en su pecho, estrujándolo. Su nuca quemaba de manera demasiado conocida. Como en Paris, como en Beijing.

La claridad inundo su mente y su rostro perdió el color. Tal vez era…

"_Oh, maldita maldita sea. ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de hacerlo tan difícil?", _reprochó al cielo, ya a la defensiva al ver a dos figuras de iguales contexturas caminando tranquilamente hacia la cadente luz del callejón.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí Jacques-los dos hombres le sonrieron con todos los dientes, mirándola como si se trataran de viejos conocidos, cosa que en cierta forma grotesca eran.

Él rubio le sonrió al moreno con los colmillos extendidos, sus ojos azules como el hielo brillando, exponiendo gran parte de sus verdaderas naturalezas.

Hacía tiempo que esos rostros bailaban entre sueño y sueño. Era extraño verlos nuevamente.

No tan extraño que la encontrasen.

-Te hemos estado buscando pequeña Belly-comentó el moreno, Jacques, estirando sus brazos descubiertos. Una camiseta con las mangas rasgadas y vaqueros oscuros, lo único que llevaba en esa noche fría. El otro, Alfonse, no se le diferenciaba mucho, a excepción de la chamarra de cuero negra.

Colores que la gente no miraría dos veces en una noche cerrada. Aunque todavía llamativos. Típico de ellos. Típico de todos los "ciudadanos nocturnos".

Sonrió ladinamente. El miedo no la iba a detener.

-Me alegra divertirte. Ha pasado tiempo. Aunque me pareció ver a Alfonse en Paris hace unos meses-el rubio asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-No hay lugar como el hogar.

-Juro que fue toda una casualidad que estuvieras allí, _mon amour_-Jacques, siempre encantador, se acercó un paso-. Y esto también es pura obra del destino-Bella ya tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y descubrió su arma de inmediato, ignorando lo cerca que Alfonse se hubiese situado en un descuido, mientras los tres se movían. Oprimió sus dedos contra el diminuto grabado del arco de la diosa y al instante la vara creció hasta tener más o menos su altura.

-Hola a ti también _Artemisa_-saludó con un leve toque diversión Alfonse, pero sin perder el respeto por esa vara que había visto más que cualquier ser viviente.

Jacques y Alfonse, además de ser gemelos vampiros, se habían convertido en sus perseguidores personales desde aquella primera vez en Buenos Aires. Pero nunca le habían dado caza, por así decirlo.

Les gustaba jugar, era parte de su encanto. Bella suponía que después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, encontrar una diversión era algo sumamente alentador. Más que nada si ese entretenimiento resultaba ser alguien que también resaltara entre los suyos tanto como ellos.

-Has crecido mucho cazadora-Jacques se movía de manera suelta, casi hipnotizante. Tratando, paso a paso, de rodearla junto a Alfonse. Pero no se quedo inmóvil, a cada paso que uno de ellos daba, ella se movía, tratando de cubrirse lo más posible.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me atacarán al fin?-preguntó con falsa inocencia, para luego sonreírles levemente. Todo era cuestión de seguirles el juego- Porque de verdad esperaba patearles el trasero algún día.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, como un espejo. Ella se preguntó porque habrían decidido permanecer de esa forma, eternamente jóvenes. No todos los ellos elegían congelarse para el mundo.

-Tal vez sí-cantó uno.

-Tal vez no-cantó el otro, y sonrieron con los mismos gestos cínicos. Tétricamente cínicos.

-¿Quieres que te ataquemos?

-¿O prefieres darnos a tu tierna protegida?-abrió excesivamente los ojos. Nadie sabía de Lizzie…ella no estaba registrada. Ella no había crecido entre los miembros de Pacto.

-¿Cómo…

-Nosotros lo sabemos..

-Absolutamente todo-le daba escalofríos como hacían una sola oración entre los dos. Esos gemelos le daban escalofríos, sabían demasiado. Mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Bella tenía un terror que intentaba ahogar con respecto a ellos, siempre lo había tenido.

-Ya basta, terminemos todo-tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Aquí y ahora.

-Como quieras-uno enseñó parte de sus colmillos, mientras que el otro se adelantó con fluidez.

Usó el pecho de Alfonse para impulsarse hacia arriba mientras golpeaba a su hermano con la punta de Artemis. Otro golpe en una de las paredes y se encontraba en la parte de arriba del viejo depósito que era _Pandora's_.

Ninguno de los dos tardó en seguirla. Dientes extendidos en su totalidad, ojos fríos como el hielo, ferocidad que deformaba cada una de sus antes perfectas facciones.

Ángeles convertidos en demonios. Demonios salidos directamente del averno.

Un gruñido, ni siquiera el ruido de sus movimientos.

Jacques fue el primero en lanzarse, ella lo pateó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Alfonse atrapó su brazo cuando su copia tocó el suelo con un ruido muy parecido a dos rocas chocando entre si.

-De verdad no es una buena idea-gruñó ella, sacando la primera estaca de uno de sus compartimientos. Trató de estacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Casi podía imaginar las cenizas que volaban por el aire, pero él fue más rápido, agachándose justo a tiempo y haciéndola caer de un barrido de piernas.

-Oh, yo creo que si _chérie_-respondió, lanzándose sobre ella. Rodó en el suelo, sin escatimar en su velocidad sobrehumana. Apoyó sus manos y de un impulso se puso de pie, reaccionando justo para esquivar al moreno, y lanzarle otra estaca. ¿Por qué no había traído más armamento?

"_Ni siquiera eso sería suficiente."_

La estaca se clavó en la puerta que daba a la azotea desde el interior del lugar. El club hubiese sido un gran sitio para distraerlos, las luces y demás. Pero Lizzie se encontraba dentro, con sus amigos, y muchas posibles víctimas.

Golpes, puñetazos, movimientos de ataque y defensa eran dados y recibidos con precisión convirtiendo todo en una borrosa escena, pero ninguno de ellos era tan inexperto como para ser un blanco fácil.

Con una mortal en el aire se alejó, volviendo a adoptar su pose defensiva.

No podía alejarse por miedo a que fueran por Liz, pero tampoco podía ganarles ella sola.

-Ven Belly-llamó Jacques, acercándose, acechando. Tranquilo, minucioso con su trabajo.

Tragó pesado al ver como Alfonse lo imitaba. Habían estado jugando, era obvio. Pero la hora feliz parecía haber terminado.

La muerte no era un problema, pero solo pensar que ellos dos acabaran con su estadía en este mundo. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Las imágenes más horrendas se le venían a la cabeza con solo pensarlo. Y con ellas, la idea de dejar a su protegida parecía quitarle todas las fuerzas.

Siempre se lo había preguntado aunque no ahondara demasiado en ello.

¿Y si en realidad no era lo suficientemente buena?

Una voz que nunca había escuchado antes llegó clara,_ "¿Y si morir por esta causa no era lo indicado?"_

Miró a los dos hombres que tal vez representasen su mayor miedo, tratando de cubrir su punto ciego contra la pared de la entrada a la azotea. Ella tendría que luchar hasta el final.

"_No deben seguir aquí."_

Su sangre no sería usada por esas dos bestias para sobrevivir. Y si podía, ambos se irían al infierno en el proceso.

Apretó a Artemis, convenciéndose de que no estaba sola. Y se sorprendió al sentir algo que no había llegado tan fuerte desde que la guardiana la había elegido.

La conexión entre sus almas. Esa que le mostraba que su vara no era solo un arma más.

Ese pulso que parecía estar compenetrándose con el suyo.

"_Deja que fluya Isabella. Pero solo si es necesario"_, la mismas palabras pero no eran de Charles. Ni siquiera la desagradable presencia anterior.

Era como un susurro secreto, conocido, que comenzó a calentarle el alma. _"Deja que fluya, no te detengas."_

Respiró hondo, fusionándose a ella. Se relajó un poco, parecía que todo estaba sucediendo desde lejos. Alguien más estaba a su lado, no tomando el control. _Ayudándola_.

Su propio poder contenido estaba totalmente desbordado.

-_Arquelon_-Bella supo que no sonó como su voz. Ni siquiera estaba segura que fuese humana, pero siempre había estado allí con ella. Algo más antiguo que el tiempo.

Sentía la fuerza canalizándose a través de su cuerpo. Algo más allá de lo conocido.

Era como si a su mente se le escapase algo crucial, y ni siquiera se molestase en averiguar que era. La familiaridad evitaba que ella se preguntase quien demonios le había hablado, porque ya lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo no y no se molestaba en esforzarse por cambiarlo.

"_Saber todo y nada."_

La ancestral vara se moldeó como si de metal caliente se tratase, encorvándose, estirándose entre sus manos. Pero lo único que los dos vampiros podían hacer era observar, como si ese poder fuese una barrera entre la cazadora y las bestias.

De la punta, que ahora estaba doblada perfectamente, cayó una gota, fina como una lágrima, pero que solo dejó a su paso una estela brillante, hasta que desapreció en el otro extremo. Un arco de pura plata se encontraba entre sus manos.

Bella lo reconoció al instante. Era el arco en los dibujos, el de la diosa de la caza, Artemisa. Según los sabios, su nombre anterior perdido en la historia.

Era una representación de luz, un arma que tenía un solo fin.

Eliminar a los ángeles oscuros que amenazaran con destruir el equilibrio, que atentaran contra uno de los hijos del inicio del mundo.

-Vamos muchachos-dijo confiada-. ¿Quién quiere ser mi primera víctima?

Pero ni toda su preparación hubiese sido suficiente para ese ataque doble, se recordó, afianzando el arco entre sus manos.

Artemis actuaba por cuenta propia, ella se había quedado petrificada ante la sorpresa.

Al escuchar la risa de Lizzie saliendo del club, y al notar como Alfonse le sonrió a su hermano-sediento, feroz-, conciente de que los tres la habían escuchado esa energía distinta.

Miró directamente a los ojos del demonio. Azules y plateados, pero de un color inexistente. Poderosos_. _Fríos como Dante habría descrito el Infierno.

"_Nunca los mires cuando están sedientos"_, su mentor se lo había dicho la primera vez que se cruzaron frente a ellos, argumentando que sabía lo que podían hacer.

Tenías que saber lo que se venía encima.

"_El miedo sería paralizante."_

No a menos que estuvieras en completo control de tu cuerpo, y no sintiendo como el poder de un ser superior atravesaba tu cuerpo, dejando de ser un catalizador de energía.

Un vacío en su cabeza dejó espacio al terror. El temor de que alguien hiriera a su _amiga_ latía igual que Artemis.

Las posibilidades de que las cosas no salieran como quería pasaban frente a sus ojos mientras el calor que su guardián le había brindado abandonaba su cuerpo poco a poco, exteriorizando los miedos que pasaron por su cabeza minutos antes, después y durante la pelea. Devolviéndola a su estado anterior. Recordándole una frase que había repetido hasta el cansancio antes de ahogarla en el olvido.

_¿Por qué tenía que estar sola?_

_-Bella._

Su subconsciente había maldecido de formas incontables al saber que él se encontraba todavía en Dios-sabe-dónde mientras ella vigilaba la ciudad.

Las cosas no pasaban en ese pueblo alienígena, sino aquí-por lo menos eso habían supuesto siempre-.

Lizzie no se había quedado en algún lugar seguro. Y él no había estado allí para ser su refuerzo.

No le importó, o eso aparentó, hasta que Edward se lanzó sobre Jacques, atravesando su corazón con una de las dagas de Charles. Plata purificada por monjes, le había explicado el hombre de mediana edad.

Era lo único que podía hacer explotar a un demonio como él en miles de pedazos, como si tuviera un pequeño sol en su pecho.

_-__¡__Aîné__!_-aulló Alfonse, con un gruñido que nunca antes había escuchado, sacándola del hechizo en el que la tenían.

Su cuerpo se movió por si solo. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Estaba segura de que la secuencia se había dado en dos o tres segundos, incluso menos, pero toda la noche se sintió como siglos de lucha constante. Física y psicológica.

"_Isabella"._ La voz volvió, sacándola del sopor por completo.

Otra anomalía en su tiempo interno la invadía. Con el profundo sentimiento de haberse encontrado con algo que esperó toda su vida, pero no saber que era hasta el momento en que chocó de lleno en su realidad.

No pudo evitar notar la broma cósmica frente a este hecho.

Incluso ese "ser alienígena" que le hablaba en su cabeza le había parecido normal, aunque todavía extraño.

Pero nada había provocado ese sentimiento, hasta Edward.

La repentina llegada de ese ángel caído de ojos esmeralda y cabello parecido al bronce, hijo de una familia aliada a los cazadores, era _algo más_.

¿Por qué el único idiota que podía llevarla hasta los instintos homicidas no justificados?

Todo parecía caer mágicamente en su lugar, la escena era demasiado exacta en el fuero interno de Bella.

De alguna grotesca y macabra forma…

-¡Ahora!-gritó él, lanzándole una mirada feroz.

Esto era _correcto_.

"_Lo es."_

Un simple y delicado roce contra la cuerda del arco y algo muy parecido a una aguja se desprendió, tomando forma entre sus dedos mientras ella tensaba el arco.

Alfonse embistió en su contra, fuera de si. Y la casi invisible flecha de caza atravesó, rápida y efectiva, su maldito corazón y reduciéndolo a lo mismo que su hermano.

El grito desgarrador retumbó continuamente en la noche minutos después del fin de la batalla.

Bella se mantuvo quieta mientras Artemis volvía la inofensiva forma de vara, su brillo extinto encerrándolos en la penumbra.

De manera tan simple le habían dado fin.

_Esta vez._

La vida continuaba allí abajo, con adolescentes riendo y bailando. Divirtiéndose. Gozando de una vida sin siquiera la mitad de responsabilidad que tenía ella.

Sin tener que pasar por lo que ella había pasado.

Respiró por lo que parecía la primera vez en siglos, levantando la cabeza hacia las estrellas.

Estaba tremendamente aliviada. Su tiempo regresaba, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Conciente de ese momento como unos cuantos segundos, aunque sabía en el fondo que para ella había sido _mucho_ más.

Pero ahora no parecía que acababa de rozar la muerte a mano de dos vampiros sádicos. Sus músculos relajados ni siquiera se tensaron al pensar en eso. Estaba agotada.

"_Bendito cansancio."_

Su compañero se acercó a ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Estás bien?-Edward la observó, apoyando las largas manos en sus hombros-. ¿Buffy?

-Siete a ocho-susurró, recordando algo tan trivial como su apuesta, pero parecía no haberla escuchado.

-¿Huh?-nada salía de su boca-¡Hey! Cazadora-el chico frunció el ceño- ¿Bella?-y pareció como hubiese regresado a su cuerpo por completo, sus ojos brillando al enfocar su rostro.

Otro silencio, y la cara de reproche de Bella se veía aún más aterradora con el reflejo de las luces del callejón.

-Idiota, ¿dónde demonios estabas?-la exclamación solo hizo que Edward la mirara con expresión aturdida, para que, luego de que lo golpease en el pecho, él riera. Ni siquiera ella entendía de dónde había salido eso.

-¿Me extrañabas? Siempre supe que morías por mi, Bell-sonrió con socarronería y bufó.

-Es Bella. B-e-l-l-a. Odio que me digas "Bell"-se cruzó de brazos, todavía con la barra entre sus dedos.

Él profundizó su sonrisa.

-Tú odias todo lo que venga de mi-encogió los hombros-. Aunque se que en el fondo me amas. Es imposible que no estés locamente enamorada y lo cubras con frío sarcasmo y agridulces contestaciones.

-Claramente, mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que solo puedo expresarlo con comentarios hirientes-le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente y él suspiró, para luego cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Tenía puesta una ropa muy parecida a la suya, o por lo menos en lo del abrigo negro y las botas de combate. Ella escaneó su camiseta negra en busca de alguna mancha de sangre que indicase heridas graves, pero no vio nada, aunque solo fuese un pobre examen general. Debía tener alguna magulladura, si no algo peor. El dolor en su espalda era una señal de ello.

-Por supuesto que sí-Edward murmuró al aire, zanjando por la paz una de tantas irónicas y solapadas discusiones entre ellos dos-. ¿Vamos? Liz avisó que dormiría en la mansión.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Me enviaste un mensaje.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-No aquí en el centro. Digo, aquí, aquí-señaló el cartel del club. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-trabó sus ojos con los de ella. Una parte agradeció que nunca hubiese bebido de ningún humano. Ese extraño tinte verde profundo mezclado con un toque de azul era algo propio de la familia Cullen, no era el azul de los bebedores que tanta repulsión le daba. Casi le gustaba el color, y se castigó mentalmente por eso-. Fue un presentimiento, además de que _Pandora's_ es famoso entre nosotros.

-¿Y la daga?-él solo alzó su mano para mostrar unos guantes de cuero negro. Los vampiros que no se alimentaban de sangre humana tal vez no se quemarían con la plata, pero nadie, mucho menos Edward, estaría dispuesto a probar con algo tan misterioso como las dagas de Charles.

-Oh, por cierto-le tendió el cuchillo con el exquisito mango tallado, lleno de marcas en un idioma que ninguno de los dos conocía-. De verdad, _de verdad_, no quiero tenerlo cerca. Me da..-hizo una cara de repugnancia y se estremeció, a lo que ella rió entre dientes y tomó el arma.

-Eres un llorón-remató.

-Y tu extraña-enarcó una ceja.

Frunció el ceño-¿Más de lo que ya sabes?-un mechón bronce calló sobre su frente cuando negó. La suave brisa invernal revolvió su cabello, y Bella se ciñó inconcientemente a su abrigo.

-Tú eres la única capaz de salir de una lucha a muerte con un par de chupasangres que tal vez tienen más años que todos los del Pacto juntos y bromear como si acabaras de volver de un día de campo-su dedo índice se movió en círculos y posó su mano libre en su cadera-. Bell, Bell, Bell. ¿Siendo sincero? Cada día me aterroriza más tu forma de ser-le guiñó un ojo mientras suprimía una sonrisa y se paraba al borde del tejado-. Estás demente pequeña.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con pura diversión mientras ese chico que la sacaba de quicio, pero que venía siendo su apoyo en toda pelea y, estaba dispuesta a admitir, acababa de salvarle la vida, desaparecía de un salto y aterrizaba en el final del callejón, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada trasera del club.

-No me digas Bell.

Estaba secretamente agradecida de que llegase a tiempo.

No tardó en seguirlo y los dos se encaminaron hacia la avenida principal del centro, no sin antes esperar unos minutos a que una pareja un tanto _cariñosa_ regresara adentro.

Su compañero le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Tengo la daga en mi bolsillo-le amenazó, apuntándolo con un dedo en la oscuridad.

-Que carácter, chica. Me gusta-y comenzó a silbar, un silbido suave pero alegre, todavía sin destrabar sus brazos.

Bella se estiró exageradamente, escuchando como tanto su espalda como su cuello tronaban.

No tardaron en divisar grupos de gente que iban y venían, y unas palabras que había escuchado hace tiempo casi le sacaron una sonrisa.

"_Entrar y salir, un rostro más entre la gente."_

Era un trabajo duro, pero era su trabajo. Era algo importante después de todo, aunque al otro día tuviera que seguir su fachada junto a Edward y asistir a la escuela. _"¿Y si el arete que usa para no freírse al sol desapareciera solo mañana?"_

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Swan, tenemos examen de Cálculo y ya faltamos bastante juntos como para que piensen cualquier cosa-la retó mientras el ruido del club era reemplazado por el de la gente y los autos.

-No voy a gastarme en preguntar como lo supiste.

-Por lo menos uno de los dos está aprendiendo.

Ella gruñó, pero no se quejó. Era un precio que pagar por una noche un tanto movida.

"_Una noche de muerte."_

**XXXXX**

**(****Nota****) **

**Aîné****= Hermano mayor en francés. Jacques y Alfonse son parisinos.**

_**Hola amigos míos, bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro one-shot o momentánea historia corta.**_

_**Paso a explicarme porque esto es muy importante…**_

_**Esto es una adaptación a otra historia que he escrito en fanfictionpress . net , por lo que MUCHAS cosas no van de acuerdo a los vampiros brillantes de Steph. Por mucho que los ame, esta historia es solo mía-de mi extraña mente-, por eso agradecería que las ideas no se copien. **_

_**Así que esto fue experimental más que nada para ver las respuestas generales, si quieren leer el original vean el final de mi perfil y allí estará el enlace. Ni siquiera se si estaba destinado a ser una historia con más capítulos o que, pero si se da, tal vez escriba un poco más…últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Kate (Bella) y Cedric (Edward).**_

_**La verdad que no puedo evitar escribir sobre estos dos o usarlos como personajes principales, es que son tan…no se, es fácil cambiarlos un poco. Con Alice y Jasper por ejemplo no me pasa lo mismo, tienen personalidades totalmente marcadas en mi cabeza, y son perfectos así como están. Dios, que problemas que tengo u_u jaja**_

_**Estoy haciendo una nota muy larga y me van a reprochar, pero también quisiera desearles un feliz 2011(porque estoy corrigiendo y ya es 1 de enero), y avisarles que pronto volveré a editar mis novelas y actualizaré y bla bla bla. Por última vez antes de volver a subir algo, perdón.**_

_**¿Quieren más? Díganme en sus reviews n.n**_

_**Espero haberlos entretenido por lo menos, y nos veremos pronto;)**_

_**KVC.**_

**Reeditado: 9 de Febrero, 2011**


End file.
